


Touch & Feel (See Me, I'm Real)

by Coconillax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Asshole Harry, Assumptions, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Famous Harry, First Impressions, Harry is a Tease, Harry is kind of an asshole, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Kinetics Major Louis, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Louis is also a HOE but uh.., Louis is studying to be a physical therapist, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Physical Therapy, Pining, Prostate Massage, Quote: They kind of share that really (One Direction), Slow Burn, Slut Harry, Threesome, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Use of the word Slut, but its okay bc Louis handles him well, harry is a dick in the first half ngl, harry pines A LOT yall, how did I forget to tag angst???, pretentious harry, set in the US but don't worry guys they're all brittish, these tags are a mess i'm sorry, this my first fic y'all be nice, we won't talk about that, wow that's an actual tag, zouis-friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconillax/pseuds/Coconillax
Summary: With nothing but twenty dollars in his bank account and a half-way decent laptop, Louis Tomlinson plans to navigate his final year at NYU with as little drama as possible. The universe, it seems, isn't too fond of this idea and thrusts Harry Styles into his life just when he least expects it.***"I do go there, yeah-""Doesn't Harry Styles go there too? Do you know him?" the stranger perks up immediately, boredom vanishing from his features to make way for almost comical excitement.Louis rolls his eyes up to the sky, narrowly resisting the urge to catapult his body off of the roof and onto the concrete. "No. Unfortunately, I haven't had the pleasure" the lie comes easily, and he delights in watching the interest fade from the stranger's face. Honestly, if Louis never hears the name Harry Styles again it'll be too fucking soon.***
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!! I'm back bitches!! I've been working on the concept of this fic for a long time, the planning itself took ages but here we are! My first real Larry fic. Uhm I hope you like it. Your comments make my day so please leave some. Peace and Love.

Louis shouldn’t be here. He really, _really_ should not be here, but—

“ _Fuck_ ” Louis doesn’t even realize he’s said it, but seeing as his company’s mouth is— erm— _occupied_ at the moment it must’ve been him. It’s just- he’s doing this thing with his tongue, and it’s making Louis lose his mind, really. He’s only been in this position for five minutes but he’s already so close. The other lad's mouth is too hot, lips too plump and hair too curly for Louis not to be on the edge with just a few hard sucks and the twist of a tongue. 

The throat around his cock tightens slightly, as the man below Louis blinks up at him almost innocently. Louis squeezes his eyes shut. There’s no way he’s gonna last, not with a boy this pretty who’s also this fucking good. 

“I’m— fuck, I’m gonna come” Louis warns breathlessly waiting for the pretty lad with the innocent eyes to pull back. Waiting for the boy to start pulling him off with his hands instead. Except he fucking doesn’t and starts going at it even more enthusiastically, sucking harder and bobbing his head quicker. Louis bites back a scream, rocking his hips once in a slow thrust into the other man's mouth. 

“Take it baby, take it— fuck yeah, baby suck my cock—” Louis’ babbling, nonsensical phrases and praise spilling out of his open mouth. 

For a second he takes his mouth off of Louis’ cock, peering up at him through long lashes. “Give it to me” he says, and swallows Louis right back down again. Only this time he’s got his hands clasped behind his back, and fuck who is Louis to deny him? 

Louis thrusts into the boy's mouth lightly, testing the waters, waiting for a sign that this was okay. He squeezes Louis’ thigh, nods his head once, and really, that’s all it takes before Louis is fucking his face in earnest. 

Louis can’t control himself, the boy’s mouth is so tight and wet and _hot_ and it’s been _so_ _long_. Well really it’s only been two weeks but that is a _long_ time, okay? His right hand wasn’t cutting it anymore and well the boy was just so pretty. Sitting at the bar with his hipster-looking buddies staring hard at Louis from across the way. He hadn’t even gone there to pull goddamnit, he was there to decompress after a hard day at uni. Hang with Liam and Zayn, drink a couple pints and call it a night. But no, pretty boys just won’t leave him alone (not that he really wants them to) to have a lads night. It wasn’t Louis' fault that the familiar tall guy in the patterned shirt sauntered over to him, cutting Zayn off mid-sentence with “Can I buy you a drink?” and a seductive grin. 

Granted, nobody told Louis to bring him back to his apartment and proceed to fuck his throat in the living room but what else was he supposed to do? 

Louis tightens his hands in the man's curly hair, still fucking his face earnestly, and gives it a harsh tug. At that moment two things happen. The boy releases a guttural moan, eyes rolling back into his head. And Louis, well, Louis just— comes. It could've been for a number of reasons, the way the boy's tongue curled around the head of Louis' cock, the vibrations from his groan, the suction, the heat, how wet his fucking mouth is. All of those things could've been what finally pushed Louis over the edge, but Louis knows it was how stunning the other man looked in that moment that catapulted him to release. Pink lips stretched taut around Louis's cock, the long, pale line of his throat just begging to be bitten, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. _Yeah_ , that did it for Louis. Let it be known that pretty boys looking pretty will always be his weakness. 

Louis sighs contentedly as the boy swallows around his cock, looking every bit as gone for Louis as Louis is for him. He moves back, unashamedly stripping off the rest of his clothes, spent cock resting against his thigh. "Let me take care of you now, darling," 

" _Please_ " he sounds so desperate for it, so needy, Louis wants to _wreck_ him. 

Louis reaches down, pulling the other man to his feet, tilts his head up slightly when the man stands to his full height just a bit taller than Louis. 

"Hi baby" Louis smiles. 

The taller man giggles (he fucking giggled, who even is this man) and blushes down to his neck. 

"Hi Lou" 

They stand there smiling at each other like idiots for a moment before the boy shifts his hips, letting out a needy whine. Louis yanks him closer, kissing up his neck until he reaches his ear, "Bedroom?" 

At his nod they're off, rushing up to Louis' room and slamming the door shut when they get inside. 

"Tell me what you want baby." Louis has him pushed against the door, mouth seemingly unable to leave the other boy's pale throat. 

"I-" his voice falters in a moan when Louis sucks particularly hard. "I don't know- fuck give me anything- _anything_ , just get _on_ _me_ " 

And okay, Louis can work with that. Not faltering for a moment he walks them towards his bed, pushing the boy onto it roughly only to manhandle him onto his stomach. He makes quick work of stripping off the other man's clothes, noting his strong chest, thick thighs, and the abundance of tattoos all over his body.

"Lift your hips up, baby" he obeys immediately, and Louis moans loudly at the picture he paints. He looks gorgeous all spread out like this, the obscene arch of his back, his arse lifted high in the air, dusky pink hole fluttering wildly. He's never seen someone look so pretty and so debauched at the same time. 

Louis brings his face down to the boys inviting hole, reveling in the clean but earthly scent, he breaths hotly over it, watching as the man clenches around nothing. "Are you okay with this?" Louis checks, listening as the man breathes heavily letting out little desperate whines, hips working slowly in the air as if he can't help it. He nods. 

Louis shakes his head. "Words, baby" 

"Yes- fuck yes. Please, please, please, ple-" he cuts himself off with a high keen as Louis licks broadly over his hole. 

Louis is good at this, fucking loves this, rimming is his specialty and he'll be damned if he gives this gorgeous boy anything but the best. He goes absolutely mad with it, licking in and around his hole, alternating between thrusting his tongue and licking broad stripes over it. And, five minutes later, when he nips the boy with his teeth, he screams, coming untouched all over Louis' clean sheets. Louis can't bring himself to care not when the taller boy is shaking and mumbling nonsensically and, fuck, _still_ coming. He moves a hand to wrap around the man's cock to help him through it, noting the impressive size and briefly mourning the fact that he didn't get it in his mouth (or his arse for that matter). Oh well, there's always next time. 

He moves them again, shifting so he's laying down on the bed with the other man resting on his chest. "C-Can I stay here tonight?" he stutters. 

Louis smiles sleepily, tightening his arms around him. "Of course, love. When have I ever kicked you out?" 

"Never, I just- I thought it might be different because we, erm, _you_ _know_ -" 

"Look at me." Louis cuts him off, waiting until familiar steel blue eyes meet his. "I'm not gonna treat you any different darling unless you ask me to. You're still my friend and you still mean the world to me, that's never going to change Luke. Never." 

"So we're still-" Luke starts. 

"Yes" Louis answers 

"And we don't have to-" 

" _No_ " Louis sighs fondly, twirling a strand of Luke's curly black hair around his finger. 

"And we can still get-" Luke looks apprehensive. 

"Yes, baby we can still get tattoos together. No, they won't be couples tattoos, everything is still the same as it was yesterday, Except now I know what your arse tastes like and you've had my dick in your mouth." Louis says cheekily. 

Luke blushes but still lets out a relieved sigh. "Okay, Lou" 

Louis looks down at Luke while Luke looks up at him, the exact opposite of how it usually is, yet their smiles are still exactly the same as they've always been. 

"Go to sleep, baby." Louis says, softly kissing Luke's puffy lips. 

Luke shifts slightly and buries his face into Louis' neck, snuffling cutely. "G'night Lou" 

Louis kisses his head lightly in response before following his own advice and going to sleep. 


	2. The Beginning is a Good Place to Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "cOmE bAcK nExT WeEk fOr mOrE" headass. y'all it has been a MONTH, I am so sorry for how long this took. The next update shouldn't take anywhere near as long, it just took me a while to hit my stride. Thank you so much for your patience, to those of you who have been waiting. Enjoy ;)

Harry has always loved New York City. The lights, the air, the fashion, the fast pace, it’s all beautiful to him. New York is where Harry _thrives_. Not to mention it’s the only place Harry can be away from-

Harry Edward! Are you even listening to me?”

his mum.

“Yes! I am- I swear! I’ve only just left the plane so I’m a bit distracted at the moment.” He loves his mum, really he does, it’s just— they have very different ideas about what (or rather _who_ ) Harry should be doing with his time.

“Honestly, Harry I wish you’d have stayed where you were, NYU is so far away” she sounds vaguely put out. Harry rolls his eyes, walking briskly towards the baggage claim.

“NYU is also a great school with loads of courses on fashion and business. I’d have thought you’d be happy, seeing as you have so many connections in New York” it’s a lie. He knew she wouldn’t be happy the moment he suggested it. But Harry is twenty-two years old, he should be allowed to make his own decisions.

“Yes, but-” she starts.

Harry’s eyes follow his suitcase as it comes around the conveyor belt. “Mum, I’ve actually gotta go, Niall’s here.” Another lie, but Niall will be here sooner or later. Harry will only be a liar for five more minutes, ten, tops.

“Harry-”

“Bye!” He chirps, hanging up the phone and sliding it into his back pocket. He moves forward, pushing through the crowd and grabbing his large pink bag.

“Oh my God is that Harry _fucking_ Styles?!”

Harry turns around, face breaking into a wide dimpled smile. “Nailler!” He drops his suitcase to the floor, bringing the brunette into a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you mate, s’been ages.” Niall whispered into his ear, pulling back with a grin.

Harry throws an arm around Niall’s neck, using the other to pick up his bag and walks them towards the exit. “I just saw you last week, mate. These exaggerations have got to stop.”

“Correction _I_ saw _you_ last week. Strutting down a runway nearly starkers and later shoving your tongue down some blokes throat” Niall corrected, but Harry was too distracted by the rush of warm air as they exited the airport to respond.

He looked out into the hundreds of fast walking people, all looking like they had ten other places to be. The smell of so many different types of food all coming together to create an appetizing (more like nauseating, but Harry’s excited okay? Let him have his moment) aroma. Modern buildings kissing the sky, angry cab drivers honking up a storm, warm air heating his skin. _Yeah_ he thinks, _I_ _love __New_ _York_ _City_.__

____

..

____

“-and Babs knows the guy who owns the place. Your bed and stuff should already be there but..” Niall’s voice fades out as Harry spots a pretty girl standing off to the side making eyes at him.

____

They’ve just gotten out of the elevator in the building of Harry’s new flat— well, apartment. The building was tall, modern looking with a large lobby downstairs as well as several gyms, pools and sitting areas. Harry’s pretty sure he also saw a bar somewhere before he got in the elevator with Niall.

____

He gives the pretty, red-haired girl a wink and licks his lips before tuning back into what Niall’s saying.

____

“-so I think you should be good.” So Harry’s completely missed that entirely one-sided conversation then? Cool.

____

“Um- yeah. I agree with, uh, all of that.” Harry stutters. Niall just rolls his eyes and pulls him down the narrow hallway until they reach a large black door with ‘928’ plated on it in gold. Harry looks at Niall. “Do you have the key?” He asks

____

“Mate this isn’t _my_ place. Shouldn’t you have the key?” Niall looks up at him with wide blue eyes.

____

“Shit,” Harry knocks on the door, hoping maybe his roommate is home. It’s midday on a Saturday though, so it’s really quite unlikely. After five minutes of nonstop knocking it becomes clear no one is coming to the door.

____

“This is fucked.” Harry whines, sliding down the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. It’s a bit childish but he’s tired okay? He wants to sit down, eat something, take a nap maybe. He also wants a good fuck but that’s beside the point.

____

Harry closes his eyes, willing himself not to have a meltdown in this hallway. He’s a twenty-two year old man, he does not get stropy over minor inconveniences. He doesn’t.

____

“Aha! Key under the mat, classic.” Niall snickered, nudging Harry with his foot. “Get up Haz, I found the key”

____

Harry looks up in poorly-concealed amazement “Will wonders never cease?”

____

Harry snatches the key from Niall happily, pulling himself up from the floor and putting it in the door. He’s immediately hit with the comforting scent of cinnamon apples and smiles even brighter. He notes the dark wooden floors and open floor plan, it’s got a small kitchen with updated appliances and the living room has a medium-sized grey sofa and matching loveseat. There’s modern-looking artwork hanging all over the walls and quite a few blankets piled in a basket settled in the corner. A shaggy cream-colored rug sits under a small coffee table and a large TV is mounted on the wall.

____

All in all, it’s smaller than he’s used to, much smaller, but it’s nice, neat (with the exception of a messy pile of Vans next to the door) and well decorated. Harry can definitely take living here for the next year or so.

____

“Nice place, this” Niall comments, head turning as he surveys the apartment. “Good space for so cheap, ‘specially in Manhattan” he nods.

____

“You don’t think it’s a bit small?” Harry asks, plopping down on the sofa, knocking off a well-placed cream pillow. It really is quite soft, Harry observes, snuggling back into the couch.

____

“Mate this is New York, anything over 700 square feet is a blessing.”

____

He moves to sit next to Harry, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “So.. wanna check out your room?”

____

They smile at each other for a moment before booking it down the short hallway. The first door Harry opens is the bathroom which he’ll definitely check out later but for now he slams the door shut and rushes to the next one. He immediately recognizes the bed as the one he picked out and smiles. This is his room then. Nice.

____

Again it’s small, but that could be because his king-sized bed is taking up so much room. There are boxes.. everywhere and Harry thinks maybe he shouldn’t have brought so much stuff with him. He’s bound to replace it all in a week anyway. The walls are the same soft white color as the walls in the living room and his red comforter pairs well with the dark wood floors.

____

“Pretty nice, yeah Nialler?” Harry flashes him a smug smile over his shoulder.

____

“What the fuck d’ya need a king-size bed fo- never mind.” Niall cuts himself off when Harry gives him a lewd smirk. “Fucking nasty, you are”

____

..

____

Harry throws himself down on his bed exhausted. They’d just finished unpacking and putting away all of his things, well, Harry just got done unpacking it all. Niall just dumped stuff out of boxes and sat on the floor, trying to look busy.

____

“So..” Harry starts breathlessly. “What now?” Niall blinks over at him from his spot on the floor.

____

“Food?” Niall suggests

____

“Obviously, but after that?” Harry rolls his eyes trying to think up something fun that would feed him and get him laid all in the comfort of his home. If only-

____

“Nick’s here, isn’t he? He has a place in the city!” Harry claps his hands together excitedly.

____

“Haz, I don’t think that’s-” but Harry’s already pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear. He listens to it ring for a few moments before-

____

“Well hello stranger..”

____

..

____

Harry smirks as he pulls a busty blonde girl down onto his lap and into a messy kiss. He lost sight of Niall and Nick ages ago, they could’ve left for all Harry knows but that’s really not what’s on his mind at the moment. Harry’s been horny all day, and the sloppy blowjob he got from the pretty flight attendant on the way here really, really wasn’t enough.

____

Harry probably shouldn’t be snogging this girl on the couch in front of all his friends but they’re used to his promiscuous behavior by now.

____

He drags his lips away from her mouth to kiss up and down her throat. “Wanna- fuck,” he gasps when she grinds her hips down onto his crotch. “Wanna move this to my-”

____

“What the _fuck_ is happening in here?!” Someone shouts, and honestly what the hell. Harry just cannot catch a break.

____

He snaps his head towards the sound, eyes roving the room for someone who looks like they’ve just shouted when his eyes find quite possibly the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. The guy is smaller than him, can’t be taller than five foot nine, with golden skin, cheekbones that could cut _glass_ , feathery brown hair laying in a soft fringe across his forehead and eyes so blue that even from across the room Harry can see them sparkle. He looks absolutely stunning.

____

He also looks quite pissed off.

____

Harry gently pushes the blonde off of him, ignoring her pout to go speak to the beautiful man.

____

“Hi, m’Harry and who might you be?” Harry drawls giving cheekbones a dirty once over.

____

“I live here actually, so I think I should be the one asking who you are and what the fuck you’re doing in my flat!” Harry doesn’t know what he was expecting to come out of this creature's mouth but it certainly wasn’t this pleasing high rasp accompanied with a thick northern accent.

____

Harry doesn’t let up on his smirk. “You’re Louis then? What a _pleasant_ surprise” it is. It really is. Who would’ve thought his roommate would end up being this attractive?

____

“I’m gonna ask you one more time mate, who the fuck are you and why are there so many people in my house?” He’s calmer this time, but his hands are clenched into fists at his sides.

____

Harry is starting to get irritated. Louis’ been rude to him from the moment they met, while he’s been nothing but kind and respectful. “I already told you, my name is Harry. Harry Styles. You know, your _roommate_ ” he watches as Louis’ face changes with recognition and blinks owlishly at him, ready to receive an apology.

____

“So- what, you just broke into my house and threw a bloody party? What the hell is wrong with you?!” His voice is raised again, cheeks flushed and body tense.

____

Harry actually didn’t mean to throw a party but he invited Nick who invited… everyone else. Still, he really doesn’t see the issue here, and he tells him so. This only serves to anger the man further, oddly enough.

____

“You don’t see the issue with inviting a bunch of people to someone else’s flat without telling them? You genuinely don’t see the issue with that?”

____

Harry tilts his head up to the ceiling and counts to five, then ten, then thirty. He doesn’t have time for this, he was about to get laid, goddamnit. Though, at this point everyone is just kind of staring at them awkwardly, waiting. Harry doesn’t even care to process his embarrassment.

____

“Mate..” he says, in the most unfriendly way possible. “I don’t know if you realized it yet but _I_ _live_ _here_ _too_. That’s sort of how this whole roommate thing works. You should thank me for throwing you a free housewarming party.” Harry shoots him a condescending smile and waits. Except the other man doesn’t even grace him with a response, he just turns to address the rest of Harry’s guests.

____

“All of you. Out of my house in five minutes, or I’m calling the cops.” He shoots them a withering glare that leaves no room for discussion. Harry would’ve been scared if he wasn’t so busy being pissed off and appalled.

____

When no one moves he opens his mouth again to shout “That wasn’t a _fucking_ suggestion! Move!” Everyone scrambles to comply. Rushing past Harry is a flurry of expensive perfume and stuffy hairspray. Harry spares a moment to be impressed by Louis' ability to control an entire room of people he’s never met but shakes the thought out of his head when he remembers Louis just kicked all of his friends out of their apartment.

____

Harry stands shocked, unmoving until it’s just him, Louis and Niall left in the flat. Louis shoots Niall a look.

____

“You’re Barbara’s boyfriend, yes?” He asks impatiently. Niall nods almost imperceptibly, looking shaken.

____

“Nice to meet you, mate” Louis smiles at him quickly, dropping the expression when his eyes meet Harry’s again. Harry opens his mouth, fully prepared to start another argument when Louis just… leaves, exiting the room with quick powerful strides. Distantly, Harry hears a door slam shut.

____

“He just- you- I..” Harry stutters. “Can you believe him?! What the fuck was that?” He finally gets out, looking around at his now empty flat, noting the empty bottles on the floor and pizza boxes stacked on the coffee table.

____

Niall sighs. “I tried to tell you this was a bad idea mate.”

____

Harry ignores him.

____

..

____

Eventually, Harry gets bored of standing in the living room stewing in his anger and Niall gets bored of watching him stew. Harry briefly considers finding Louis and giving him a piece of his mind but ultimately decides against it. Louis Tomlinson is not worth his time.

____

Harry rushes back to his room, ignoring Niall’s confused shout and grabs his keys, patting his pockets to make sure his wallet is still there. When he feels that it is in fact securely tucked into his black skinny jeans he grabs his cologne, gives himself a good spritz, and returns to the living room. He briefly eyes the mess he and his friends left but ultimately decides Louis should be the one to clean it.

____

“Let’s go.”

____

“What? Where are we going?”

____

“Clubbing.” And with that, they’re off.

____

..

____

“I still don’t understand how you got us in here. This place is like.. really fucking exclusive. Babs couldn’t even get in alone.”

____

“I’m Harry Styles, Niall. I can get in wherever I want.” It’s true. There’s never been a club, bar, event, or party that Harry couldn’t get into, some places even called and requested his presence. Such is life when you model for the biggest brands in the world and it certainly doesn’t hurt when your mother is one of, if not the biggest fashion designer in the UK. Not to mention he’s shown up to more red carpet events than he can count on the arm of both Kendal Jenner and Cara Delevingne.

____

“I know, H but this place is-” Harry really hasn’t got time for this conversation.

____

“Look Niall, I get it. I do. But I’ve been cockblocked enough times today to last a lifetime. Do whatever you want, but I came here to pull so.. I’ll be over there,” he points to the dark, constantly moving dance floor, filled with bodies grinding against each other in practiced moves of seduction. “- if you need me.” He finishes.

____

He doesn’t wait for a response, just rises from his seat at the bar and struts in the direction of the dance floor. He spots some people he knows through his mother, briefly wrinkling his nose at the sight of a fifty year old man dancing with a twink who can’t be older than twenty. Still, he keeps moving, nodding at people he recognizes from runways or photoshoots. He sees Nick standing off to the side, wearing the same outfit he’d been wearing at _his_ party with a drink in his hand. Honestly, Harry’s not shocked to see him, if the DJ isn’t starting a party at someone else’s house, it’s because he’s already at one.

____

Finally, Harry reaches the middle of the floor, where everyone is closest together and the music is just loud enough that you feel it in your pores but not quite loud enough to hurt your ears. He’s only been dancing there for thirty seconds and already there’s someone sliding in front of him and pushing their arse back onto his cock. Harry’s so ready to go he doesn’t even look down to see who it is, just closes his eyes and moves his hips to meet theirs. He waits for a moment then slides his hand down their side, hooking it around their slim waist. By now, they’ve synced up, hips moving in a deliciously slow grind, Harry feels himself starting to lose it a bit. The person turns around linking their arms behind his head, he blinks his eyes open, smiling at the sight before him. She’s gorgeous, with straight brown hair, blue eyes, and a tight red dress clinging to her slim figure.

____

Studying the dress more carefully he sees that the fabric is cheap, a poor imitation of last year's Gucci, and the invitation to come home with him dies in his throat. He smiles tightly and gently removes her hands from their place on his neck, turns and disappears into the crowd.

____

Seconds later there’s someone else in her place, another brunette, though this ones got curly hair and dark brown eyes. Not wasting a second Harry drops his hands to her waist and pulls her closer, he sees that the dress she has on is not only real but also in season. He nearly comes in his pants.

____

They dance for a bit before finally she’s tilting her chin and whispering, “Do you wanna get out of here?”

____

Harry doesn’t even respond. Just grabs her hand and pulls her in the direction of the door, practically shoving people out of the way. Finally, they reach the exit and he pushes his way out of the club and into the street, uncaring of the cameras flashing all around him. He hails a cab, yanks open the door, and slides in right after she does.

____

“Where to?” The cab driver's gruff voice cuts through the static in Harry’s mind and he collects himself long enough to rattle off his address.

____

..

____

Harry fumbles with his keys, feeling wet lips travel up his neck, sucking a mark just underneath his left ear. Finally after what feels like hours but in reality is only seconds he gets the door open and walks them inside. Slamming the door shut and locking it Harry grabs her by her thighs and lifts her until she wraps her legs around him. He brings their lips together, slips his tongue into her wet mouth and moans at the taste of mint on her breath. The slide of their tongues is dirty as is the grind of their hips, Harry can’t find it in himself to care. He’s too turned on to care about anything at the moment other than getting his dick wet. He strains against the zipper of his jeans, but the pain does nothing to ease his erection if anything it just turns him on more.

____

They don’t even make it to his room, falling onto the sofa and panting into each other's mouths. Harry doesn’t notice that the mess has been cleared away, too focused on the hand making its way into his jeans.

____

Later, when they come and she screams, he vindictively hopes Louis hears it.

____

The next morning, Harry comes into the kitchen just to see Louis already there having a cup of tea. Unfortunately, he looks just as good soft and sleepy in the morning as he did red with anger the evening before. His chest is bare, showing off multiple tattoos Harry hadn’t noticed yesterday, and his grey joggers do little to hide his muscular thighs and, frankly, incredible bum. Harry rips his eyes from Louis’ glorious arse only to stare at muscular biceps, lightly defined abs and a slight tummy. This observation only solidifies Harry’s previous notion that Louis is the most attractive person he’s ever seen. It’s unfortunate that Harry’s decided to hate him for all eternity.

____

He feels Louis' eyes on him as he moves quietly around the small kitchen, subtly searching for where Louis’ placed the tea.

____

“Looking for something mate?”

____

Harry snaps his head up from where he’d been looking under the sink and frowns. Louis’ eyes twinkle mischievously as he fights to keep his twitching mouth still.

____

Harry stands up straight, crossing his arms protectively in front of his own naked chest. He’s very obviously looking for something, but he has no plans to give Louis the satisfaction of admitting it. “No,” he sneers, “I’m not looking for anything, I was just-” admiring the cabinets? Fuck where was he going with this? Luckily he’s saved from finishing the statement when Louis starts talking again.

____

“Look, I think yesterday we got off on the wrong foot,” he places his mug on the counter and eyes Harry tentatively. “We didn’t handle the situation the way we should’ve. I reacted poorly and impulsively and I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends.”

____

Harry blinks. Then blinks again.

____

“I accept your apology.” He replies, even though he really doesn’t. Louis Tomlinson is on his blacklist for all time after that display yesterday.

____

“You-” Louis cuts himself off with a snort, but he looks anything but amused. “You accept my apology? That’s all you have to say?”

____

“What more do you want? I don’t have to forgive you, you know. You should thank me.”

____

This time it’s Louis blinking at him. Once, twice, then a third time, until he stands up straighter and shakes his head in disbelief. “Mate-”

____

“We’re not _mates_ , Lewis” Harry snarks, cutting off whatever Louis was going to say. He’s being harsh, he knows, but he also doesn’t care. Louis deserves it.

____

He waits for Louis to start insulting him, so they can really get into this when again Louis shocks him. “Can you explain to me why you’re so upset, Harry?” He asks patiently, picking up his tea and taking a calm sip.

____

“Explain?! You want me to explain? You _interrupted_ my party, yelled at me in front of my friends, ignored me when I was being _nice_ _to_ _you_ , and you threw all of them out of the apartment! It was rude and uncalled for, and-and, what are you laughing at?!” Harry is _fuming_. Here he is, kind enough to give this man the time of day and answering his questions, basically pouring his heart out and Louis has the nerve to laugh at him?!

____

“I’m sorry- actually no, I’m really, really not.” His voice breaks in an amused giggle. “I’ve tried being apologetic, and I tried being the bigger person. But honestly mate it doesn’t matter how big I’m being if I’m talking to a _child_.” Louis’ smile goes sour with condescension when Harry’s mouth drops open in outrage.

____

“You’re a spoiled, arrogant, curly-haired, cunt and there’s no reasoning with you. Usually, I try to give people the benefit of the doubt but frankly, Harold, you don’t deserve it.” Louis rolls his eyes. Harry thinks he hears him mutter something like ‘ _honestly_ _fucking_ _on_ _the_ _bloody_ _couch_ ’ but he really can’t be sure, hearing very little over the pounding in his ears.

____

Louis sighs. “We don’t have to like each other Harry, but we do have to share a space. We have to respect each other, at the very least.”

____

Harry feels that his entire face has gone red with anger. “You don’t deserve my fucking respect, I was being nice to you before-”

____

“You weren’t.”

____

“Stop cutting me off!” he shouts, watching in satisfaction as Louis' eyes widen in surprise.

____

“Stop lying to yourself and I promise I’ll never cut you off again. You weren’t being nice Harry, you were rude. You _are_ rude.” Louis doesn’t meet Harry's volume. If anything his voice drops even lower. It only serves to anger him more, seeing Louis keep his cool while Harry shouts to get his point across.

____

“You fucking-”

____

“I can see that you’re getting angrier the longer this conversation goes on, so I’m going to do us both a favor and walk away.” There it is again. That same annoying fucking smile. Why is he smiling? Why is he always smiling?

____

“You don’t get to walk away! You-! It’s my turn!” Louis says nothing, just tilts his head with raised brows and takes a step towards the exit.

__“Bye, Harold.” He mumbles as he exits. Leaving Harry again to stand alone, shocked and upset._ _

____

Harry breathes heavily, shoulders moving up and down with the effort. His fury reaches a new level as he rethinks the conversation. Louis called him a _child_ , an arrogant curly-haired cunt. And then he fucking left before Harry could even respond. That cowardly fucking _dickhead_. Harry breathes quicker, clenching his fists angrily by his sides. He was nice to that piece of shit, tried to accept his apology even though he didn’t fucking deserve it and this is the thanks he gets?

____

Harry releases a frustrated scream, instantly regretting it when he sees Louis coming out of his room fully dressed with keys in hand. Harry distantly wonders how long he’s been standing in the kitchen if Louis had enough time to dress and be ready to go.

____

Louis raises a brow at Harry’s outburst, looking him dead in the eyes. “Alright mate?”

____

Harry just. He can’t handle this.

____

“Fuck! You!” He exclaims, storming off to his room. He’s almost made it when he hears Louis chuckle out an “alright then” and leave the apartment.

____

…

____

In the next month of living in New York City, Harry parties. Hard. He pays tutors to take his classes for him, so it doesn’t take him long at all to find New York City’s rich, hot and famous crowd and after a few drinks paired with his classic suggestive smirk Harry finds himself right at the center of it. Getting wasted on only the most expensive of cocktails and getting fucked on only the most elaborate, hand-stitched duvets. His days generally follow the same schedule: wake at noon, go for a run, go to Nick’s, Niall’s or Cara’s for brunch, go back home and shower, avoid the fuck out of Louis Tomlinson by whatever means necessary, and finally, go to whatever party he’s been invited to that night.

____

Today, so far, has been no different. He woke up, went for a jog around his neighborhood, met Niall and Cara for brunch at Nick’s place and came back for a shower. The only hitch in his daily schedule is the whole avoiding Louis thing. Because for some reason he is _always_ home, standing around in the kitchen, lounging in the living room, walking around the apartment aimlessly, laying in his room.

____

Point is the man never leaves the place.

____

Not once has Harry come home to an empty flat and not once has he seen Louis leave since that first time after The Argument. They don’t speak— of course they don’t, as if Harry would ever voluntarily speak to him again— but Louis' presence is all encompassing, filling any room he’s in and leaving no space for others to simply exist without feeling him. Harry’s been home for fifteen minutes and at first the silence seemed to suggest that finally, _finally_ , Louis was absent but not ten seconds after he had the thought Louis padded into the kitchen, a book in one hand and an empty water bottle in the other.

____

Harry hadn’t even tried to hold in his long-suffering groan.

____

Since then, Harry just watched him. Watched the way he refilled his bottle with straight tap water, watched the way he curled up on the far side of their grey couch to read a heavy looking book, watched the way he flicked his eyes up at Harry ever so often with a questioning gaze. The longer Harry watched, the more irritated he became. He can’t justify it, because really, Louis isn’t doing anything wrong. But he’s _here_ and Harry wants him _not_ _to_ _be_ and isn’t that reason enough?

____

“Why the fuck are you here?”

____

Louis’ head snaps up from his book, narrowing his eyes in Harry’s direction. “Just to clarify, you’re asking me why I’m in me own house, correct?” Harry bristled at his snarky tone, straightening from where he’d been leaned against the wall, he glares harder at Louis. “No,” Louis raises a brow. “I know you live here, but- do you always have to _be_ here?”

__Louis blinks. “My previous question still stands. I _live_ _here_ Harry. Where else do you want me to be?” Louis appears to be holding back laughter, and Harry’s never hit another person in his life but at this moment, right now, it’s hard to resist the urge._ _

____

“Oh fuck off Louis, you know what I’m asking” Louis opens his mouth, probably to refute, but Harry pushes on. “I mean- don’t you have any bloody _friends_? Do people really hate you so much that you don’t even get invited anywhere? This is New York City, millions of people live here and not a single one of them wants you around?”Harry sneers, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Can’t say I’m shocked really, but God _mate_ that’s gotta sting.”

____

Louis’ face loses all traces of amusement and he glares right back at Harry, standing and advancing towards him. Harry widens his eyes, heart pounding in his chest as he takes several steps backward. Louis looks so menacing like this, brows furrowed, eyes cold and lips curled into a baleful sneer. Harry would never admit it out loud, but he’s scared. He’s not a fighter. Not really anyway, and he honestly hadn't been expecting a physical altercation, but just when Harry goes to lift his hands, Louis walks right past him, out of the room. Harry really shouldn’t be shocked that Louis’ left— again— but still, he’s surprised.

____

He released a stuttered breath, forcing a smirk into his face. “Hit a sore spot, did I?” He calls after Louis.

____

His only response is the slamming of Louis’ door.

____

When his heart finally stops trying to beat its way out of his chest, Harry thinks maybe he might have taken things too far, but really, who can blame him for telling the truth? He knows just what type of person Louis Tomlinson is.

____

He’s here, all the time, without fail, and half the time he’s reading or doing some sort of course work. Harry’s never put any stock in the whole ‘loser with no friends who reads all the time’ cliche but when he looks at Louis he can’t help but think it fits him to a t. He’s clearly got no social life to speak of, and Harry can’t hold back a snort at even the thought of Louis having any kind of sex life. He’s attractive, sure, but his clothes are all generic— at least from what Harry’s seen him wear— he spends all his free time bloody studying, like some sort of nerd, and his personality. Don’t even get Harry started on Louis’ absolutely shit personality. He’s a rude, inconsiderate, nosy dick head, who’s more annoying than anyone’s got a right to be.

____

Harry plops himself down on the sofa, purposely knocking Louis’ book down onto the hardwood floor. Glancing down at it he sees “HUMAN BIOLOGY” written on the cover and he smirks. Of course Louis reads a biology textbook on a Saturday. Of course he does.

____

“Fucking loser,” Harry mutters, turning on the TV.

____

...

____

More often than not Harry’s nights end with him taking someone home. (Sometimes it’s more than one someone, but Harry isn’t here to toot his own horn) So when he comes back home at around two a.m., hours after he left, with a pretty blonde on his arm that he’s already forgotten the name of, it really shouldn’t surprise anyone. This doesn’t stop Louis from putting on the performance of a lifetime.

____

Walking into a fully lit apartment should’ve been the first sign that something wasn’t right, but Harry was occupied with taking off his clothes while simultaneously keeping his mouth firmly planted on.. Cher’s? (Candice’s? Clarice’s? Camille’s? He really needs to get better with names.) He’d already ripped off his shirt and was working on unbuttoning her blouse when he heard the first over exaggerated gasp.

____

“Harold!” And that’s— not his name first of all, but it’s also definitely not Cornelia’s (?) voice.

____

He freezes, stopping his motions and spinning around, absentmindedly cringing at the string of saliva that follows him until his head turns fully away. He sees Louis standing in the entryway to the kitchen, arms crossed and face looking spectacularly _hurt_ for some reason. Harry furrows his brows “Louis, what-”

____

“I can’t-” Louis bursts into tears and Harry’s eyes widen further, unsure of whether to step closer or back away. Clearly Louis is having some sort of schizophrenic episode and Harry is really not equipped to handle that. “What is going on?!” Cheryl shrieks, looking frantically between Harry and Louis.

____

“I can’t believe you’ve brought this woman into our home! We were supposed to raise _children_ here Harry! _How_ _could_ _you_ _do_ _you_ _do_ _this_ _to_ _me?!_ ” Louis wails, crumpling to the floor dramatically. Distantly Harry hears Chanel gasp and run over to Louis, rubbing up and down his back, Harry is too frozen to move. He can’t even think.

____

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! I swear, I would never-”

____

“It’s not your fault,” Louis sniffs, continuing with the charade. “I should’ve known, he’s been so distant lately, I just thought-” Harry finally snaps out of it. “What the fuck are you talking about Louis?! Is this some sort of sick joke?! You-”

____

“Don’t yell at him, twatwaffle, this isn’t about you! God, I am so disgusted with- ugh! What is _wrong_ with you?!” Harry blinks at her in disbelief. There’s no way this is his life. Absolutely no way. Harry looks at Louis, only to find him already staring, a small smirk on his face. A fuse blows in Harry’s head.

____

Cynthia turns back to Louis, pity in her eyes. “Is there anything I can do?” Louis’ face goes right back to looking pitiful, like the flip of a switch. He frowns at her, looking unsure “could you- go please? I’m sorry it’s just hard having you here while he’s-” Louis gestures vaguely in Harry’s direction, blinks so a tear slides down his cheek. She nods wildly, looking like she’d throw herself off a building if Louis asked her to. “Of course, I’ll- I’m going! I’m sorry!” She repeats the last words over and over as she struggles to stand to her feet rushing towards the door.

____

“Cunt.” She hissed as she passed Harry, all but running out the apartment and into the hallway.

____

The second she’s gone, Louis stands, brushing imaginary dust off of his pajama pants and smiling at Harry smugly. Harry is still frozen in place when Louis speaks again. “That went well, I think” Louis yawns, stretching his hands above his head. “Think I’ll turn in, goodnight Harold”

____

Harry snaps, reaching forward and grabbing Louis’ arm harshly he yanks him towards himself. “Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Harry roars, getting right in Louis’ face.

____

Louis expertly removes his arm from Harry’s grip, shoving him until his back hits the living room wall. “I _think_ ” Louis starts, pushing Harry’s shoulder until he’s tilted downwards and looking right into his eyes. “-I’m a resident of this flat and if you’re going to keep making things difficult for me, I’ll happily oblige in making them just as hard for you! You bring someone home _every_ night, you throw parties until the sun rises the next day! You have never, not even once, cleaned up after yourself! You don’t live here _alone_ Harry, I live here too!”

____

“I know that! I’m not an idiot!”

____

“You are! You are an idiot! It’s two o’clock in the morning Harry, if I hadn’t interrupted she would’ve been here all night! Not to mention the fact that you never go to your bloody room, I mean, you were taking her clothes off in the doorway for god sake! Have some fucking dignity!” Louis seethes, pushing Harry harder into the wall.

____

“You have two options Harry, either you get your shit together and stop all of this or you _pack_ your shit and leave.”

____

“You can’t just kick me out Louis, you can’t afford this place on your own!”

____

“This is New York City, mate, _millions_ _of_ _people_ _live_ _here_ ,” Louis smirks, using Harry’s own words against him. “I’m sure one of them is looking for a nice apartment with an even nicer roommate. Don’t think for a second that I need you Harry, a person like you is _easily_ replaced.” Louis says scathingly and Harry flinches.

____

Harry blinks quickly, fighting against the sting in his eyes. He doesn’t want to acknowledge it, but.. fuck, it hurts. Louis hasn’t even known him for more than a month, yet he’s already picked up on his biggest insecurity. Everything he does, everything he says, is an effort to be unique, unlike the others. _Different_. He doesn’t want to be someone that can just be swapped in for another person, he doesn’t want everyone else to be able to do exactly what he does. He wants to be enigmatic, he wants to be invaluable.

____

He doesn’t want to be replaceable.

____

He’s grown up with a mother who preached and ranted about just how _unimportant_ other people were, how easy it would be to find someone just like them. Over and over she’d tell him how important it was that he wasn’t like everybody else. As a child, he’d have to complete his schoolwork quicker than the others or he wouldn’t get to play. As a teenager he had to be more charming and more creative than his peers or he wouldn’t get to see his friends. As a model, he had to walk better and be more attractive than his colleagues or he wasn’t allowed to walk his own mother’s runway. Harry has always had to be better, smarter, more attractive— just, _special_ — in order to deserve his own mother's love. And now, Louis, who is for all intents and purposes, a stranger who knows nothing of Harry or his life has just told him he’s replaceable. It shouldn’t hurt, he’s heard it from his mum, he should be able to take it from Louis. It shouldn’t hurt, it shouldn’t hurt, it shouldn’t hurt—

____

but it _does_.

____

He shakes his head, roughly pushing Louis away from him and sniffs haughtily. Harry isn’t— he’s not replaceable, he’s famous, he’s rich, he’s attractive, his face is all over magazine covers. He’s _special_ , everyone thinks so. Louis doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about, he’s just jealous is what he is.

____

“You’re just jealous-”

____

“ _Jealous_?” Louis snorts. “Jealous of what, exactly?”

____

“Oh, I don’t know my friends, my money, my looks, my fame.” He counts on his fingers, “The list goes on, mate, take your pick.” Harry’s speaking with much more bravado than he genuinely feels but that’s none of Louis’ business.

____

“If you think I actually give, even _half_ a fuck about your famous friends then you have seriously lost the plot.” Louis shook his head, staring at Harry pityingly. “You know maybe it’s not that at all,” Harry continues like he hadn’t even heard him. “maybe you’re jealous of my sex life. Is that it? You’re jealous cause you can’t get any?” his tone bleeds condescension, eyes searching Louis’ for some sign that he’s finally gotten to him. His face gives nothing away.

____

“Not everything has to be about _sex_ , Harry. There are more important—” Louis starts

____

“Spoken like a true virgin..” Harry mutters under his breath, blinking at Louis curiously when he freezes mid-sentence. He’s still watching Louis confusedly when realization finally dawns on him. Harry nearly squeals with delight.

____

“You-!” A laugh erupts from his chest, cutting off his words. “You can’t be serious! You’re a _virgin_?!” Harry can’t stop himself from laughing hysterically. This is the best news he’s ever fucking heard. No wonder Louis is so bloody uptight, he’s a goddamn virgin, that’s why!

____

Louis swallows visibly, something flashing across his face that Harry doesn’t care to decipher. “There’s- there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, Harry. Virginity is a social construct.” He says firmly, but Harry just thinks it sounds like he’s trying to convince himself.

____

Harry nods along solemnly, biting down on his bottom lip so that he doesn’t laugh again. “Absolutely, I agree. Whatever you say..” Harry loses the battle, snickering into his palm.

____

Louis groans long-sufferingly, raking a hand through his hair. “Get it together, or leave Harry.” He’s clearly through with this conversation, but Harry isn’t quite done having fun with this revelation. He smirks devilishly, crowding into Louis’ space. “You know…” he breaths into Louis' ear. “Maybe if you got fucked, you wouldn’t be such a prickly bitch.” This time, Harry is the one who walks away first and damn if he doesn’t like the feeling.

____

…

____

The next few weeks generally follow the same schedule as before, only now— because believe it or not Harry doesn’t _actually_ want to be kicked out of his home— he doesn’t throw so many parties at his and Louis’ flat, he actually goes to his room when he brings someone home, and he’s managed to start cleaning up after himself. Funnily enough, despite all these changes, Louis appears to be the one avoiding _him_ now. Harry’s not home often, but on the days that he is, Louis is nowhere to be found. He would be offended if he weren’t so busy rejoicing in Louis’ absence.

____

Today however, has been strangely mundane for Harry, he woke up early— which, _ew_ — went to the gym, because it’s bloody raining and he has no interest in being soaked, thank you, and ate lunch alone because for some reason all his friends are busy. And, to top it all off, what was supposed to be the highlight of his admittedly horrible day— a party at Nick’s place— lasted all of one hour before Nick was rushing everyone out for some sort of emergency.

____

So here he is, almost back home at only eight o’clock in the evening, moody, bored out of his mind, and, if he’s honest, a bit lonely.

____

Harry sighs heavily as he finally reaches the door, inserting the key and opening it wide only to stop short at the sound of people laughing inside. He furrows his brows in confusion, shutting the door and moving in further he spots three people in the kitchen— none of whom he recognizes— and, bloody hell, there’s got to be at least twelve others in his living room. Everyone’s practically sitting on top of one another, all crowded on and around the gray couch, even though there another seat open with no one on it. They all look haphazardly dressed, like they’d only just clothed themselves minutes before his arrival, pink-cheeked and slightly out of breath everyone pointedly stares at the television, almost purposefully not looking at him. Harry stands awkwardly off to the side, looking for Louis in the mess of bodies in his living room and finding him nowhere.

____

“Um…” Harry trails off, trying resolutely to make eye contact with someone. Just as he’s managed to catch the attention of a boy with honey-colored eyes and gravity defying cheekbones, Louis bounds into the room, an easy smile plastered on his face. Harry’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline when Louis taps honey eyes on the shoulder, and promptly takes his place on the sofa, only for him to plop himself right back down in Louis’ lap. _What_ , he thinks to himself, _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _going_ _on_ _here?_

____

“Uh, hi? What’s- uhm- what’s going on?” Harry has never been this awkward in his life. He swears.

____

Louis seems to just have noticed his presence, blinking at him in surprise as if he hadn’t _just_ walked past him to get into the room. The easy smile on Louis’ face melts a bit, latent annoyance flashing in his eyes “Harold,” he nods politely. Harry feels everyone’s eyes on him now and a bead of sweat makes its way down his neck. He should be used to eyes on him, he’s a model for god's sake, but something about this feels different. Not a single person in the room is looking at him with any sort of interest, honey eyes even seems to be glaring at him. Harry’s good with people, can easily take control over and capture the attention of a room full of them, but usually it’s only because everyone wants him or something from him. He’s not used to people looking at him this way, and oddly enough, he finds himself feeling _exposed_ , like his deepest fears and most damning secrets are written all over his face for everyone to see.

____

It takes the other three people from the kitchen entering the room for Harry to break out of his reverie and finally open his mouth. “So..” he clears his throat, “s’this like a book club or something? Study group? Orgy?” Everyone chuckles, a girl with pink hair and long lashes smirking at him suggestively, “something like that.” She says, thick georgie accent shocking Harry a bit. He clears his throat again, unable to stop the feeling in his gut that he’s missed some colossal joke. Just as he goes to speak again, honey eyes cuts him off. “Shouldn’t you introduce yourself before you start the interrogations, mate?” His voice is lazy, smooth and uninterested with a very strong northern accent.

____

“Oh! Of course, I’m Harry Styles as I’m sure a few of you know.” He raises his hand to wave, realizing after he’s done it how strange it was and trying his best not to cringe.

____

Louis sighs and Harry snaps his eyes back to him, catching the way he pats the boy resting in his lap lightly to let him up. Once he’s standing he gives Harry a small, slightly uncomfortable smile, “that’s Zayn,” he starts, pointing at honey eyes, who gives him a half hearted wave. “That’s Perrie,” the pink-haired girl smiles at him, “Liam,” a muscular bloke gives him a nod. “Stan, Veronica, and James” the three that were in the kitchen, Harry realizes. “Jesy and Leanne,” Louis continues, gesturing to two girls huddled together, who barely even spare him a glance, clearly caught up in their own conversation. “Luke and Ashton,” he points to two blonde-haired boys who both give him thoroughly unimpressed looks, “Michael, Eleanor, and Oli” these three give Harry the first genuine smiles of the lot and Harry beams at them happily. “And finally, my favorites,” everyone releases affronted noises that Louis pointedly ignores, “Bebe and Steve” a pretty blonde and a slightly older man with long, silky, black hair give him twin looks of appraisal.

____

Harry’s sort of already forgotten everyone’s name except Zayn’s, and that’s only because the boy has been glaring at him since he first entered the room. He smiles anyway, shoving his hand in his pocket so he doesn’t do something stupid like wave again.

____

“So…”

____

“Lou,” Zayn cuts him off _again_ , and Harry grits his teeth. “Don’t you think we should-” he jerks his head and gestures vaguely towards the door. Apparently Harry is the only one who was confused by that since Louis nods understandingly and claps his hands once.

____

“Alright you lot, pack it up! Let’s get a move on.” Everyone moves, clearing up the rubbish and fluffing the pillows they’d knocked off the couch. Harry stares, shocked, as in the blink of an eye the living room is returned to normal and people are filtering out of the apartment. Harry spots Louis following the others and unthinkingly grabs his arm to stop him. “Louis…” he breaths

____

“Yes?” Louis looks disdainfully down at where Harry has a hold on him and Harry drops his arm like it’s on fire.

____

“Are you- going somewhere?” Obviously. Harry nearly slaps himself across the face. Obviously Louis is going somewhere but Harry just can’t contain his disbelief.

____

Louis sighs long sufferingly, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else than standing here talking to Harry. “Yes, I’m leaving. No, I’m not coming back tonight, and no I’m not going to crash your party should you decide to throw one. Take advantage of this moment Harry, it’s probably not going to happen again.” And with that, he’s gone. Leaving Harry to stand in the living room still staring at where Louis once was just seconds ago.

____

Harry shakes his head, walking slowly over to the sofa and sitting down on it heavily, mind still whirling in confusion. He runs back through everything that’s just happened and can only come to one conclusion. He hates to admit it, _really_ fucking hates to even think it, but he was wrong. Louis had friends over, quite a few friends actually. He introduced them to Harry, even though they all seemed quite content to ignore his existence. He’s going out. At night. And not coming back home until the next day. It goes against everything he initially thought about Louis, contradicts every category he’d unceremoniously shoved Louis into. Right now, there’s only one thing he can be absolutely, one hundred percent, certain about…

____

Harry Styles doesn’t know a damn thing about Louis Tomlinson.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO??? Did we like it? Do we like Harry? Do we like Louis? The world may never know... PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, THEY MAKE MY DAY!! If there are any glaring issues please feel free to let me know. Come back.. soon.. for more T&F(SMIR)

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA that was mean of me wasn't it? But I mean at least you got some smut out of it? Come back next week for moreee T&F(SMIR). Don't be sad Hazza makes an appearance in the next bit. Peace and Love.


End file.
